Ice Mage Wingman
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: " I shall help you find a girlfriend," declared Lyon. " " Thanks but no thanks, Lyon. I don't need a wingman and not when he's acting like a total buffoon now. I can find one without anybody's help," Gray attested. Lyon brings Gray to date other members of the guild but Gray's head doesn't seem to be in the game. Who is this girl who is on his mind?


**Ice Mage Wingman**

**It has been a very long time since my first Fairy Tail fanfic so this is my second one. Hope you enjoy this one.**

" Well,well, well. If it isn't Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. You do surprise me whenever we meet,"smirked Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale to his childhood friend.

" What do you mean by that, Lyon? Am I half-naked again?" asked Gray in fright.

" That isn't what I was talking about. You know very well that the both of us have the same annoying habit of stripping unconsciously since young. I'm saying that you aren't in the company of a beautiful woman as you usually are," said Lyon.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the other ice mage." Hey, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Gray demanded but Lyon just smiled at him.

" It means that you are a serial womanizer. I am sure that you've already had your fair share of women for the week," winked Lyon and Gray turned purple in rage.

" So you're indirectly calling me a pervert huh? What gives?" asked Gray in annoyance as he was trying to enjoy a drink by himself in the bar.

" Actually, Sherry is the one who brought it up this morning. Blame it on her," Lyon said casually and Gray's eyes widened.

" Why would she make any time to think about me when the only thing she thinks about is planning your future honeymoon," laughed Gray and Lyon's face turned purple.

" Shut it, Gray. Anyway, since we were going steady, I mentioned that you support us which led to her questioning your relationship status and me answering the obvious. You have no girlfriend Gray. Those flings do not count as one," said Lyon.

" What business is it of yours and hers if I get a girlfriend or not? It is not like that it will benefit you in any way," Gray snorted and took another sip of his ginger ale.

" I'm one of your best friends and even I can't bear the thought of Natsu beating you to getting a girlfriend first. After all, he has Lisanna back again," Lyon said.

" Jokes aside, you should really get a girlfriend. You will know what true happiness is when you have one. Someone to share your sorrows and joy, ups and downs and spend endless time with," lamented Lyon and Gray looked at him in disgust.

" Geez, Lyon. When the hell did you get so soft?" Gray laughed and Lyon looked indignantly at him.

" Since I went steady. So, bottom line is- Starting from today onwards, I, Lyon Bastia will be the wingman of Gray Fullbuster to help him find a proper girlfriend so that he may stop his philandering ways and know the true meaning of love," declared Lyon and Gray slapped his forehead.

" Thanks but no thanks, Lyon. I don't need a wingman and not when he's acting like a total buffoon now. I can find one without anybody's help," Gray attested.

" I insist Gray. Don't tell me that you don't have someone that you're interested in. I'm sure there is someone running circle in your head but you just won't tell me. That is why you need a wingman because you're only good at flings," Lyon insisted.

Gray pondered over his statement for a while and Lyon saw a look of regret mixed with doubt and a hint of lust cross his face. " Alright then, Lyon. Show me your worth," Gray smiled and Lyon clapped his back and the both of them walked back to Fairy Tail Guild to begin their quest.

" That's odd. Shouldn't the guild be rowdy and spilling out with brawling mages?" thought Gray as he slowly pushed open the door.

He could only see a big crowd of mages surrounding two pink-haired wizards.

" What the hell?" exclaimed Lyon as he stood on a table to get a clearer view of the scene.

He saw Natsu on one knee while handing a bouquet of roses to Lisanna. Gray drooped and he walked back to Lyon.

" I can't believe that idiot managed to get a girlfriend before me," muttered Gray and Lyon looked triumphant at him.

" Cheer up. There are lots of other girls here," said Lyon and he heard everyone in the room clap and cheer as Lisanna agreed to be Natsu's steady girlfriend.

" Yeah, baby. I finally did , what do you have to say now about me not being good enough for her," gloated Natsu and Erza just smiled at him.

" You're still not good enough for her but anyway, congratulations on the whole ordeal," said Erza.

" See Natsu, you can do it if you stop being so idiotic and dim," chimed in Lucy. Gray paused as he saw Lucy and his eyes were riveted on her. Lyon noticed it immediately.

" Gray, who were you looking at just now?" asked Lyon.

" Uh…..just my team mates," Gray replied quickly and led Lyon away from the crowd.

" Anyway, shall we start hunting for girls now? " asked Lyon tapping his foot impatiently. Gray took one last glance at Lucy and nodded his head.

" What kind of girl are you looking for huh? Tall? Thin? Fat? Round? Short? Dark? Funny? Weird?," asked Lyon.

" Um… I'm looking for a girl who has long hair, beautiful, dependable, loving, funny, hardworking and tolerant," said Gray and Lyon just smiled at Gray.

" Well, geez Gray. That's like about every girl in the whole damn guild," snarled Lyon.

" If I were you, I'd go for someone like Cana or Levy or even Erza," whispered Lyon as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

" No way man…." But he didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was dragged to the bar counter by Lyon.

He spotted the guild's heaviest drinker, Cana perched on a stool while guzzling down a barrel of beer. Lyon ushered Gray to her and gave him the thumbs up.

Gray just sighed and sat next to Cana. " Hey Cana, got any beer left for me?" asked Gray politely and flashed her a smile which she replied with a surprised look.

" Gray…..? You don't normally join me for a drink. What's going on?" Cana demanded to know.

" It's nothing. I just felt like we haven't been catching up lately and I want to ensure that our friendship continues to grow," said Gray earnestly and Cana gave him a big smile and grabbed his arm.

Lyon grinned at him but Gray just gave a weak smile. " In that case, the next barrel is on me," she laughed and Gray forced himself to laugh too.

He spotted Lucy joking and talking to Loke and he felt his inside burn with jealousy. He accidentally knocked the barrel over, spilling the beer all over Cana in the process. She glared at him and he looked embarrassedly at her. " I'm really sorry Cana. Let me help you wipe…." But he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was knocked over by her card magic.

" Damn. Who knew she was so unforgiving?" thought Gray as he rubbed his sore elbow. Lyon came running up to him and helped him up.

" Gray, what the hell? You were so close to nailing her but you had to screw things up by acting all spastic and knocking the barrel all over her," sighed Lyon.

Gray looked at the other side as he did not want to tell Lyon the reason for his sudden change in attitude.

" Never mind. Cana was just one out of the many lovely girls in the guild. Next is that cowgirl, Bisca. Go and talk to her," ushered Lyon but Gray protested.

" No way. She and Alzack are probably an item and you know that damn well too," hissed Gray but it was too late as Lyon dragged him to where she was reading a novel by the cafeteria.

" Hi there. I'm Lyon from Lamia Scale and my friend here, Gray wants to talk to you about something," Lyon said and pushed Gray to her.

" Yes Gray? Is there a problem? " asked Bisca looking concerned but Gray just scratched his head and stared at her.

" If it is about you showing me your half-naked body, I think it looks fine," she said and Gray gawked to find himself shirtless once again.

" No, I mean… I know that we don't talk much but would you like to hang out or get some dinner later tonight?" Gray asked and Bisca's eyes widened.

Bisca wasn't a fool and she suspected that there was something afoot. " Did someone pay you to do it or is this a bet or a prank?" Bisca asked him.

" No. I'm honest to truth interested to know more about one of the best shooters in the guild," Gray smiled.

" I don't mind but can we invite some other guild members along? It will be really cool. How about Alzack? I'm sure he would like to know you better as well," she smiled.

" I'm sorry but can we invite someone else besides him?" Gray pleaded. Bisca looked annoyed. " What's wrong with inviting Alzack? He' s a great guy and an excellent wizard. What kind of outing is this when I can't even invite my own friends? How about you then?" she challenged.

" I thought it could just be the two of us you know? Like a …." His voice trailed off.

"Date?" she said and she raised an eyebrow.

Gray didn't say anything and just felt really awkward as he had no feelings for her at all. " I'm sorry Gray but I don't have anything for you and besides I like someone else," she said and pat him on the back.

Gray nodded solemnly and trudged back to Lyon who was waiting for him " Well, Gray? How did it go?" Lyon asked but he didn't need to know the answer as he saw the disappointed look on his face.

" There is always Levy," Lyon suggested and Gray shook his head. " She is not my type of girl," Gray replied.

" Not hot enough for you eh? I can read you like a book, Gray," Lyon laughed and pushed Gray to Levy anyway.

" Oh, hi Gray. Hi Lyon," Levy smiled and Lyon beamed at her. " Hey, Levy, I was just wondering…..would you like to go on a date with Gray?," ushered the silver haired wizard.

" Lyon, cut that out. I'm really sorry about that Levy, he's just a little bonkers today," said Gray trying to push Lyon away.

Levy blushed slightly and smiled at Gray. " Really Gray? I didn't know you felt like that about me?" Levy said and Gray tried to give a charming smile.

" Date, huh? Who is the bastard who said that?" thundered Gajeel and he loomed behind Levy and Gray shrank back but squared up to him.

" I did, Gajeel. Anyway, she isn't yours so I have a right to ask her out on a date. Let her decide whether she wants to accept it or not," replied Gray and Gajeel's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

" Why you…Fullbuster, you're asking for it," Gajeel said and cracked his knuckles. " Bring it on, Gajeel. I'm not afraid of you," retorted Gray and as the two wizards prepared to fight, Levy knocked Gajeel on the head and he groaned.

" Gajeel, what did I say about picking fights with other guild members unnecessarily ? I've already tolerated Natsu's bickering with you," she said sternly and Gajeel hung his head.

" I'm sorry but that snow cone dared to ask…." Gajeel realized what he was saying and he quickly spun away from her face.

She smiled and threw her arms around him. " Gajeel, you know that I'm waiting for the answer," she giggled and Gajeel blushed slightly and resisted the urge to hug her back.

Gajeel then whispered something to Levy and she broke into a huge grin and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She got of him and ran back to Gray.

" I'm really sorry Gray but Gajeel has already asked me to be his date for Saturday night," Levy said apologetically and Gray just smiled weakly. " Hey, it's no problem. Some other time then," he said and trudged back to Lyon who was drinking a mug of beer.

" I'm really sorry Gray about Gajeel stamping his mark on her. How about Erza? She's your childhood friend and you can't deny that she is one beautiful lady," Lyon smirked and Gray tried to imagine Erza and him together.

He could only imagine her bossing him around every day, ordering him to endure rigorous training and supply her with a year's amount of strawberry cheesecake. He grimaced and snapped out of his daydream.

He got up and went to where Erza was seated alone, eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake.

" Hey, Erza. What's up?" Gray said casually and sat opposite her. She just gave him a small smile and went back to eating her cheesecake. Gray felt inferior next to that piece of cake.

" You know? We haven't been talking to each other lately and I'm a bit worried about you. You seem lonely and depressed. I was wondering whether we could go out tomorrow night?" Gray asked and she just raised her eyebrow and wiped her mouth on a napkin.

" You're joking right? Jellal and I are taking a walk through the other side of town tomorrow evening. Gray, you know that you and I are just friends and there is nothing romantic going on between us. I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll find someone else," Erza smiled and squeezed his hand.

Gray just shook his head and got up. " Gray, come back!," Lyon shouted but Gray just stormed out of the guild and trudged back to his house. " Stupid Lyon. Making a fool out of me. Who the hell goes around the guild asking girls out on a date? I'm not desperate. They all have boyfriends anyway. Even that dumbass, Lyon," Gray thought and kicked a rock into the river.

" I can't believe that I can't even get one damn date in the whole entire guild. Erza and Jellal, Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy and…" but he was cut off by Lucy's voice.

" Lucy and who?" she smirked and Gray just sighed. " Loki or that guy from Blue Pegasus Guild." " How about you, Gray?" she asked staring at him.

" Me? Well…nobody actually. I don't really care anyway. Being an S-Class wizard comes first anyway," he snorted and tried to walk past her but she caught his arm and he looked surprised.

" I saw Lyon in the guild today and you trying to ask a date from every girl in the guild. Did you make a bet with him?" Lucy asked grinning and he looked sheepishly at her.

" Nothing like that. He told me that he would help me get a girlfriend because he felt sorry for me and he urges me to try out every single girl in the guild which backfires and he is probably having a good laugh now with Sherry," Gray fumed and Lucy just stared intently at him.

" You forgot one girl, Gray," she said, her voice steadily rising. " Huh? Who? Mirajane? Lisanna? Wendy? Evergreen?" he asked looking at Lucy who was glaring at him.

" Me, you idiot!" she shouted and Gray looked stunned at her sudden outburst and everything grew silent for a short period.

" Lucy, I thought that you were with Loki," he said looking ruefully. She just laughed and shook her head.

" You could have at least asked me event though you assumed that I was with him. Well, I'm not with Loki or any guy so eat that!" she retorted and Gray's eyes softened as she began sniffing and wiping drops of tears that were forming around her dark brown eyes.

" Lucy, I don't get it. Why are you getting so upset just because I didn't ask you for a date today? I could have asked you tomorrow or even next week. Lyon didn't mention you anyway," he said.

" Oh, so just because Lyon didn't mention me, you ignore and forget about me? Gray Fullbuster, you are a selfish and incompetent jerk!1" she shouted and Gray felt deeply wounded by her remarks.

" I'm really sorry but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you getting so upset for? It's not because of the fact that Lyon left you out," he whispered quietly and the blonde mage wiped her eyes and looked away.

" Gray, I don't know how to say it but I…..I…..really, really, really like you and I guess that I felt kind of jealous when you were flirting around with those other girls," she said.

Gray just smiled gently at her and place his hands on her face and stroked her face. " How do you think I felt when you were having a good time with Loki and Natsu?" Gray replied laughing and she began to smile as well.

" So you're saying that you like me too?" she asked hopefully and he just kissed her passionately as the fireworks shot into the night sky and painted the sky with different colors. They kissed for about five minutes and they slowly pulled away form each other, a blissful look plastered on their faces.

" I don't like you, Lucy. I love you," Gray confessed. " Cheesy but I would have said the same thing," she laughed and they shared another passionate kiss before someone whistled loudly.

They quickly pulled apart and Gray turned behind to see Lyon standing behind him with a big smile on his face.

" Why didn't you tell me that you liked her? You didn't need to waste my time," groaned Lyon but Gray put his arm around Lyon and squeezed him.

" I don't know…I guess that it never really surfaced until you made me do this wingman and finding girls shit," Gray laughed and Lucy giggled as well.

" Well, I'm sure that Sherry will be pleased to know that you have Lucy now. I'm certainly pleased that you will be staying out of trouble for now," Lyon said.

" Don't sweat about it and thanks a bunch Lyon," Gray said earnestly. Lyon winked at him and walked back to catch the train back to Lamia Scale.

" Sherry huh? They make a good pair don't you think so, Gray?" Lucy asked him.

" Definitely. I think we make a pretty good couple too don't you think so?" Gray teased her as the both of them walked back home with their arms around each other's waist.

**A/N I just love writing these fun and fluffy stories. I hope you enjoyed the story and you will definitely hear more from me soon. Please read and review. Comments are widely appreciated. Thanks and peace out **


End file.
